I'm not your average college girl
by Fotosynthese
Summary: AU: Karma and Amy are in college and become study buddies. They like each other at first sight and begin to develop feelings for one another. Only Amy is hiding something, she's not your average college girl. Ps. This is my first fic ever, so I don't know if I'm any good. Please review and let me know what you think about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Karma POV**

Karma looked around campus excitedly. Last year she finally graduated high school and she was ready for the change. Her parents had just dropped her and all of her stuff off and she decided she would start unpacking after she had discovered the campus.

She wandered around the different stands of the student associations and was hesitating if she wanted to join one of them. She loved singing and playing her guitar, but joining a singing group just wasn't for her. She preferred writing her own songs and performing them for her stuffed animal.

As she walked around she bumped into a beautiful blonde. She first looked annoyed and wanted to snitch 'watch it!' but as soon as she got sight of the stranger her brain didn't cooperate anymore and she just stood there with her mouth half open.

The blonde quickly turned around. "I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. I didn't hurt you, did I?" She looked a little frizzled and wore an apolitical look on her face.

Karma's face changed from annoyed to smiling within a millisecond and straightened her clothes. "Oh don't worry about it, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." She was completely mesmerized by the beautiful face and wanted to say something else, but the blond smiled quick and walked in the opposite direction.

She instantly hoped the girl would have a room near hers so she would see her more often. She explored the campus a little more but decided quickly after the encounter that it was time to unpack her stuff and look up how late her class would be tomorrow.

It would be totally Karma to be late for her first class, but this wasn't high school anymore and she embraced this fresh start.

The following morning she was up bright and early, with a cup of strong coffee in her hand and her notebook in the other.

Her roommate was still sleeping, they had a little chat last night and thought about waking her up, but assumed that she wouldn't have class until later that day.

Eventually she still needed to hurry to the right lecture. Of course it would only happen to her that not once but twice she walked in on the wrong lecture.

As she finally settled down she saw those familiar blond locks of hair across the room and she couldn't help but smile.

After the most intensive fifthly five minutes of listening to a lecture about how humans and animals respond to stress the class finally got a break and Karma walked over to the girl with the gorgeous blond locks.

"Hey, didn't we bump into each other yesterday?" The girl turned around and Karma was greeted by beautiful green eyes. "Oh hey, yeah I guess we did. Well, I kind of bumped into you. I'm the worst multitasker."

Karma chuckled and held out her hand. "I'm Karma, by the way." The girl took her hand and smiled. "Amy."

They walked over at a table and set down with their coffees. "If that lecture wasn't intense, I don't know what it?!" Karma joked.

"I know right! After approximate ten minutes I lost all my attention. I really don't hope everything will be so intense, because if that's the case I probably should switch classes." They chatted about why they chose their classes and how they ended up studying Biology until they noticed the time.

Amy took a sip from her coffee and sighted. "Fifteen minutes is way too short for a break." She sighted again.

Karma couldn't agree with her more, but not because she wasn't ready for class again. No, she wanted to get to know this girl a little more. Normally she wouldn't be so attracted to someone, but this girl was different.

Amy seemed different from other people and she already liked her. "Well Amy, since we both are afraid we will totally suck in this class. How about next time we go together and make sure we pay attention."

Amy smiled and nudged Karma's hip with hers. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Karma went back to her room after classes and couldn't stop smiling.

"What got you all happy? In case you didn't notice summer is over so how are you happy?" She jumped up at the shock of her roommates' voice.

"Victoria, could you please not scare the shit out of me next time?" Victoria smiled a little but didn't get her answer. "Just don't be a chicken. Still, how is it that you can't stop smiling?" The older girl sat down on her bed and eyed Karma.

"Well... my classes are great and it's so much better than high school. Plus the people are not horrible." Karma said with a little nod.

Her roommate laughed a little and picked up a book about ethics. She was a philosophy major and not as excited as Karma that the summer break was over.

"Well little girl, just wait about that. Some people are not as nice as they first seem to be." Karma shrugged and picked up her notes.

If she wanted to become study buddies, she better get studying so she won't make a fool out of herself in front of Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Karma POV**

A couple of weeks had gone by and sadly but true, the lectures were all as intense as the first one.

It was a Saturday night and while she actually should be studying (she would have an exam in two weeks) she got invited to some party, and a party was just what she needed.

After trying on numerous outfits she decided to go with the first one, as always.

She and Amy had been studying a lot together, becoming not only study buddies but real friends, and exchanged phone numbers.

Karma was now sitting on her bed not sure whether or not to text Amy if she would be there. After another minute off her fingers hovering over her phone she finally decided to text the girl.

[To Amy]: **So hey, no don't worry I don't want to go study our asses off ;) But are you at the party tonight?**

She reread the text at least ten times before finally pressing the send button. Now hoping she isn't too pushy or anything.

This wasn't like her, she never felt like this. Karma wasn't the type to be nervous about texting someone. After what felt like ages but was actually three minutes she got a reply.

[From Amy]: **I already was terrified I had to take out the study books! As good as that sounds I really can't :( Next time smartass**

She smiled at the text but at the same time she was a little disappointed about the fact that Amy wouldn't be there.

'What would she be doing?' Karma thought. 'It's a Saturday night after all. Would she be on a date? Omg what if she is? I didn't ask anything about her dating life. Is she even into girls? What if she's straight?'

Karma started to panic a little but was interrupted by her ever so friendly roommate. "Short stuff, are you still coming or have I been waiting for nothing?"

Karma's head snapped up and frowned at the nickname. "I'm not short!" "Yeah, whatever… How about you down this beer and we head to the party."

Victoria handed her a beer and disappeared out of the room. Karma quickly got up and while walking she downed the beer and decided that for tonight she wouldn't worry about anything.

**Amy POV**

Amy shook up after her phone making an enormous amount of noise.

She must have fallen asleep while reading her book about animal behavior and reached over to her phone.

Her face lit up when she saw Karma's name on the screen and opened the text. She wanted so bad to text back that she would go and party, but she simply couldn't.

As she hit send Amy heard a sound from the other room. Once again there was a smile to her face.

She had to skip partying, but that wasn't too bad knowing she was not alone. "Maybe it's a good idea if I go to bed myself." Amy said to herself as she got up from the cough and headed to the bathroom.

As she looked to herself in the mirror she could she dark circles starting to form under her eyes.

Her mind wandered off to Karma, as it had done a lot the last couple of weeks. They only met about six weeks ago but they already got along pretty well and she couldn't deny that she didn't like the girl.

'I hope she is into people who have a lack of sleep.' Amy thought to herself as she poked the circles under her eyes.

'Oh who am I fooling? She probably isn't even gay, and even if she is…' Another, but this time louder, sound interrupted her thoughts. "What is it sweetie, can't you sleep?"

The weekend had gone by way too fast and now Amy was hurrying to get to her lecture.

Of course when she was in a hurry nothing cooperated and she could only hope Karma saved her a seat.

She got to the lecture just before the doors were closed and smiled at the sight of Karma with next to her a seat reserved.

She quickly sat down next to the beautiful auburn haired girl and gave her a smile to say thank you.

Mister Wilson started his lecture and Amy took out her phone. This caused Karma to glare at her and whisper in her ear: "You know what we said about cell phones, not in class."

Amy sends her a begging look but put it away anyways. "Thank you for saving me a seat by the way" The taller girl said sending a wink Karma's way.

Was she dreaming or did she actually she a little blush there. 'Must be the lack of sleep.' She thought to herself.

"No problem. Why were you late? Did you oversleep or something, because even the most distant rooms are just ten minutes away?" As soon as Amy wanted to explain to Karma she didn't live on campus Mr. Wilson cleared his throat.

"Care to share this interesting conversation with the rest of us ladies?" They both looked up a little taken by surprise that the old man overheard their conversation.

'We weren't talking that loud right?' Amy thought to herself.

Karma saved their asses with a quick comment that it wouldn't happen again and the man continued with his lecture. Both decided they would talk during the break since they didn't want another awkward encounter like this.

When the lecture finally had come to an end Amy and Karma walked to the cafeteria and ordered themselves the strongest coffee that was served.

"So now that we are finally allowed to talk, why were you late again?" Karma looked at Amy while sipping from her still way too hot coffee.

"Well first off, I don't live on campus, it's like a twenty minute walk and my bike broke down this morning so yeah that happened. Second, yeah I overslept." Amy said with a sheepishly grin.

"Had a busy weekend I guess?" Amy could literally thank all the gods that Karma didn't ask any further why she didn't live on campus.

Unfortunately she still hadn't come up with an appropriate reason why she couldn't go to the party without having Karma asking more questions.

She guesses she had been too caught up in making an excuse because Karma was repeating her name.

"Amy, hello earth to Amy, what are you thinking about? You totally zoned out." She didn't want to lie to Karma, she really liked her. Liked her a lot. But she also met the girl just over a month ago so she decided to go with lying.

"Yeah sorry, I am just stressing already. It's just so much work and I need to pass. On your question about my weekend, I was visiting my parents because I still had some things to pick up." She didn't know how she made that up so easily, a part was true. She did see her mother this weekend.

"Oh Amy if you're stressing out so much we could totally have a study session this afternoon. What do you say?" She just hated herself more for lying to this beautiful and way too kind girl.

Of course she wouldn't decline a chance to hang out with Karma. "Sounds great, shall we meet here?"

Karma looked around and wrinkled her nose. "It's way too loud in here and since my room is already taken by my lovely roommate this afternoon we could maybe go to your place?" Amy looked up from her coffee with a bit of a shocked expression.

How is she going to lie herself out of this?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Karma POV**

Karma was looking at Amy and saw that the girl was getting a little nervous. 'What is she so nervous about? Is it too soon to ask if I can come over?'

She almost heard Amy's brain squeak as she tried to come up with an excuse.

Before Amy could actually answer, Karma put down her coffee. "If you don't want to hang at your place its fine, you know." The shorter girl said a little disappointed.

Amy looked up and her face changed from stressed to relieved within a split second. This made Karma feel even worse.

As if Amy could tell the way Karma felt she took Karma's hand and responded quickly. "No it's not like I don't want to hang out at my place, it's just that…" She went silent again but picked up quickly.

"I'm not fully moved already and it's still a little messy, you can call me a dork but I simply can't study when it's messy."

Karma felt a bit relieved that she wasn't moving too fast but still felt that it was not the only reason.

She accepted it anyway and would probably figure out the real reason quickly enough.

**Amy POV**

The rest of the day went by quick and before they knew it they were done studying and were chasing each other around in Karma's room with pillows and shouting at each other to give in.

That was until Victoria had enough of it and stand in the middle of them. "Alright you two, get out. I told you Karma I needed the place to get my project done with Mark and with all this in front of us we can't even hear each other!"

Both girls stopped in shock and almost ran out of the room. When the door slammed shut behind them they both crashed down laughing at what had just happened.

"I really think she hates me now. I doubted it at first, but now I know for sure." Karma said still laughing and walking down the hall.

Amy looked at Karma who was now walking in front of her and was so glad they decided to chill, no wait, study at Karma's dorm room. "No I don't think so. Nobody could hate you, you're just too cute."

Karma looked around quickly and smiled a little.

Amy slapped herself mentally for blurring out those words and blushed a little.

That was until Karma walked over to her, took her hand in hers and looked her straight in the eyes. "I think you're pretty cute too."

They both stood there in that same position for about a minute when suddenly Amy's phone started to blur out her ringtone.

'Goddammit can't I have one moment with this girl without being interrupted.' Her thoughts stopped quickly as she saw who was calling her and she noticed how late it already was.

"Shit! Sorry, I really need to take this." She got her phone and unlocked the screen, as soon as she held the phone to her ear she heard her mother shouting through the speaker.

"AMY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS?! I NEED YOU TO COME TO YOUR APARTMENT RIGHT AWAY, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Amy stumbled a little and didn't know what to say.

She totally lost track of the time and felt horrible about it. "I'm sorry, I'm coming right over. See you in 15 minutes." She put her phone away and turned to Karma.

"Hey uhm, I'm really sorry but I really have to go." The blond girl had an apologizing look on her face and saw Karma's smile change to a sad look.

"Oh… Well, yeah… If it's really that urgent… I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" Amy walked over quickly and placed a kiss on the auburn haired girls' cheek.

"Of course we'll see each other tomorrow, I really got to run. Sorry." And with that Amy turned around and started walking home quickly.

**Karma POV**

Karma stood there in the hall, still not sure what just had happened.

She recreated the events that had just happened in her head. So they were having fun, they were holding hands, Amy got a phone call from someone, she kissed her cheek and run off. That didn't make any sense.

'Who called her? What could have been so urgent that she almost ran to her apartment?' Karma still lost in her thoughts entered her room where Victoria was making out with Mark instead of working on their project.

As Karma entered Victoria sat up and looked at her roommate in shock.

Karma couldn't believe the scene she just walked into and blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth. "What the hell? So this is your project? This is why we had to leave? Well you know what, finish what you started I won't be sleeping here tonight."

And with that Karma walked out of the room, slammed the door shut and stood again in the hallway.

'And now where am I supposed to go?' Rethinking her actions she came to the conclusion that this wasn't her finest moment and now had to find a place to stay.

She walked over to the cafeteria and ordered a sandwich as dinner and a big cup of tea to calm her nerves.

After her dinner and listening to some music she decided she really needed to come up with a place to stay after her rant against her roommate.

Why did she even react that way, that wasn't what she would normally do? It had probably to do with the fact Amy just ran out on her. And with that in her mind she decided she would give it a try and call Amy to see if she had a spare room.

"Who knows? I can always try right?" The girl said to herself to reassure that this phone call was actually a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Amy POV**

After getting home to her furious mom she decided to just hear the whole speech about responsibly and that the fact she was a college student couldn't get in the way of her previous mistakes and that she had to become an adult even though she wasn't even twenty yet, but she had it thanked to herself.

After her mom had calmed down and Amy still stood in the same position as she had entered with some tears in her eyes her mother came over to her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart that's not how I meant it. It is just, I know you want to have fun but you also have a responsibility." Farrah said with an apologizing look on her face.

Amy looked up at her mother, she wanted to be angry with her, for saying mistakes.

She just simply couldn't after everything her mom had done for her. "Don't ever call him a mistake ever again." That was all she could bring out.

Her mother's face softened and apologized once again.

When Farrah was about to leave after they talked everything trough Amy's phone started to buzz.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Amy looked over at the screen and saw Karma's name. "It's Karma."

Farrah raised an eyebrow in order to get an explanation from her daughter.

After Amy still didn't pick up the phone and hadn't said anything else Farrah walked over to her daughter and tried to figure out why Amy didn't pick up the phone.

"And why don't you answer to Karma's call? Don't you like her? Because if that's the case, why did you give your number in the first place?" Farrah knew this wasn't the case but she wanted to hear it from her daughter.

"No it's not that. It's the other way around. I actually really like her mom. She's cool, nice, smart and gorgeous. That's why I'm not picking up. It scares the shit out of me."

Farrah smiled at her daughter and knew exactly what she was scared of. "Look Amy, if you really like this girl and you want to become friends with her, she deserves to know the truth. Even more so when you like her as more than a friend."

Amy knew her mother was right, but she couldn't help but think it was too soon. What if Karma freaked out and ran away from her? What if it would ruin the starting friendship? Farrah saw her daughter was in doubt and decided to decide for her.

"Amy, if she really is as 'cool' as you think she will not freak out. She might need some time to adjust to it, but we needed that too."

Amy knew her mother was right, she picked up the phone and dialed Karma's number.

**Karma POV**

"Why doesn't she pick up? Where the hell am I supposed to crash? What the frizzy hell could be so important? And why is it bothering me so much?" Karma was pacing around the central hall and talking to herself to calm down a little, but it only made her stressing herself out more.

"Why am I falling for this girl so quickly when I actually know little about her?" She kept pacing and questioned herself if she would try one last time to call Amy and that's when her phone started to buzz in her hand.

She saw Amy's name come up on the screen and quickly picked up.

"Omg hey, I'm so glad you picked up, I did something really stupid and I need a place to stay. I know your place is a mess, but I didn't know anyone else who I could call to stay over so please tell me I can stay over?" Karma blurred out into the phone.

It was silent for a moment and she wondered if Amy was still at the other end of the line when she heard her voice.

"Those were a lot of words in a minimum amount of time." Karma couldn't help herself and laughed at the remark that defined Amy so well.

"What did you do that you need a place to stay? Did Victoria kick you out or something? She can't do that right?" Karma smiled at the concern in Amy's voice which meant she cared for her.

"No she didn't kick me out, I kind of kicked myself out. Sort off… Alright that doesn't make sense does it?" She heard Amy chuckle and knew her explanation didn't make any sense, she still hoped she could stay over at Amy's though.

"Alright smartass, why don't you come over and explain everything that happened and I'll explain why I needed to come home so quickly today. I really hope you'll understand and won't freak out. I'll text you the directions yeah?" And with that Amy hung up.

Karma stood there, still with her phone near her ear.

She recalled what Amy had said. 'I hope you don't freak out. What was that supposed to mean? Why would I freak out? I am already freaking out.' Karma's thoughts were racing.

She got the text from Amy with the directions and started to walk over to her apartment.

It was a long walk, but she didn't mind. The auburn haired girl tried to calm herself down a bit during the walk.

The fact was, she only got more stressed the closer she came to Amy's apartment.

All kind of scenario's were going through her mind. 'Maybe she has a boyfriend and all my chances are gone? Maybe she has a disorder? What if she already is living together with someone?'

When Karma stood before the entrance of the complex and found Amy's number she doubted to actually ring the bell.

She could still turn around and call her that she found herself a place already.

After another five minutes of staring at the doorbell she decided that she wanted to know the truth even if it would hurt her.

As she pressed the button and heard Amy's voice telling her to come up she doubted again if she made the right decision.

"What the hell is she going to tell me?" Karma whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Wauw guys, I really appreciate all the response, favorites, and follows! You guys are so nice! Thank you so much. Forgot to mention, I'm Dutch so if my English sometimes sucks I apologize beforehand. Let me know what you think and hopefully I won't let you down! :) **

**Ps. Sorry for the wait, but I'm really busy with passing my classes so it might take a while for me to update.**

Chapter 5

**Amy POV**

After she ended the call she sighted. She was actually going to do this.

She was risking any chance she would have with this perfect girl whom she bumped into six weeks ago. She knew it was the right thing to do.

If she really wanted a friendship with this girl, hell she wanted this girl to be hers, than she would have to come clean about her past.

Farrah was still in the room and secretly really proud of her daughter that she would finally let someone in.

"Mom, will you please stay. At least until she gets here, otherwise I might change my mind and screw it up forever." Her mother smiled, she was so thankful for the relationship they finally established.

A couple of years ago that was a whole different story.

"Of course I'll stay. How about we grab some donuts and a hot choco and watch some TV to lighten the mood?" Amy giggled a little.

She couldn't believe that her mom's solution to everything was still donuts and choco. 'Well to be honest, donuts make everything better.' Amy thought to herself.

She walked over to her bedroom and grabbed some blankets and pillows to make the couch even more comfortable.

Her mother had made some hot chocolate and even added some marshmallows. They turned on the TV, Amy texted Karma the directions, and now they would just wait for Karma to arrive.

While they were watching TV Amy would occasionally take a look at her phone to see if Karma had texted her.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Farrah who could only feel sympathy for her daughter.

She knew that Amy was taking a big step and she was proud of her, but also scared for her daughter.

This would be the first time in a really long time that she would actually let someone in again and Farrah could only hope that Karma indeed was the girl as her daughter had described to her.

All she wanted was to see Amy happy and if Karma made her happy she would pray one thousand prayers to make sure the girl wouldn't run out on Amy.

"You must really like this girl? I've never seen you check your phone that much." Amy looked up to her mom and her cheeks turned red a little.

"I actually do really like her mom. I haven't felt this way since, well since forever."

"I can only look forward to meet this girl, if she makes my little girl happy." Amy was thankful to hear her mother say that.

Back in the day things were quite different.

The two chatted for a while and Amy told her mother everything she knew about Karma and every time she mentioned the auburn haired girls' name, her eyes would light up a little.

She didn't know how, but Amy had really forgotten why she was so stressed half an hour ago.

That was until she heard the doorbell. She jumped up and looked at her mother in shock.

Farrah simply smiled at her and encouraged her to open the entrance door.

It would take Karma another five minutes to come actually to the front door and those whole five minutes Amy was pacing around the room.

Apparently she was stressing so much that she didn't even heard the knock on the door until her mother attended her on it.

She slowly walked towards the door and opened it. She couldn't help herself but smile at the girl that stood before her.

They just stared at each other for a little while, smiling like fools until Farrah broke the silence.

"Amy, sweetie, wouldn't you ask her in?" Amy shot a look at her mom. "So yeah, come in and make yourself comfortable."

**Karma POV**

As Karma was walking up the stairs her heart was racing.

She swore to herself that probably the whole building could hear it beating against her chest.

After finally getting to Amy's door she hesitated to knock. After slapping herself mentally she knocked on the door.

Amy didn't open right away and Karma thought that maybe she didn't hear it.

When she wanted to knock again Amy flung the door open and smiled that perfect smile.

Karma forgot completely why she stressed out so much. Suddenly she heard a voice saying something about inviting her in and that is when she noticed they weren't alone.

On the couch before the TV was sitting an older woman with blond hair and if you looked carefully you could see the resemblance with Amy.

Karma entered the room and walked over to this older woman. "Hey, I'm Karma, it's nice to meet you."

The woman stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Farrah, Amy's mom. It's nice to meet you Karma. Amy sweetheart, I think I'm going to head home. Bruce will be worried, it's already way too late."

Farrah grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door.

Amy walked downstairs with her mother and gave her a big hug. "It'll be fine, believe me." Farrah said to her daughter.

Karma was sitting comfortable on the couch when she saw a photo of Amy and her family.

On the picture were four people, Farrah whom she just met, an older man apparently named Bruce, and another blond girl. 'That must be her sister I guess?' Karma thought to herself.

Right next to that family photo was a photo of Amy with in her arms a baby. Karma stood up and picked up the photo.

Amy looks a little younger but has the sweetest smile on her face and the baby boy is pulling her hair. 'Maybe her baby brother?'

Karma was so caught up in the photo that she didn't hear Amy enter the room again. "Yeah, that's what I want to talk about tonight."

Karma looked up and put the photo down again. "Is he your little brother?" Karma asked still smiling. "You guys look adorable."

Amy walked over and sat down on the cough and Karma sat down next to her. Amy had a small smile that faded quickly. "Well… He's not exactly my little brother…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' Note: ****I edited the previous chapters a little because I had received a comment saying it would be easier to read to story if I used the 'enter button' a little more often. So guess what, I did! I really appreciate all the reviews :) I hope this will be good and don't let you down. Have fun reading!**

**The next update will probably take a little longer since I'll have zero time to do anything outside of college.**

Chapter 6

**Amy POV**

Amy could hear her words filling the air and lingering around the room. 'It is now or never!' She mentally encouraged herself.

She looked over to Karma and saw a confusing look on her face, implying she wanted an explanation.

Amy sighted deeply, grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly before finally saying something. "It is a really long story, well if you want to hear the whole story, and you need to promise me you won't interrupt me until I am done. Okay?"

Karma still looking confused nodded her head slowly, not one second looking away from Amy's eyes.

The taller girl hugged the pillow a little tighter and nervously began her story.

"Alright, so, yeah, uhm… When I was sixteen I met this girl Reagan. I'm not going to lie about it, it was love at first sight. We had a relationship for about a year. She was older, already graduated and living on her own. I was still in high school, not really planning my future whatsoever, and just working towards graduation day by day. Reagan on the other hand _was _planning her, no our, future and that started to freak me out. I was just seventeen by that time and not ready for any of that."

Amy inhaled deeply and it still hurt her, what she now going to tell Karma. Even though, it was already more than two years ago.

"Eventually we decided to break up because we were always arguing. It was about three months after the break up that some friends and I sneaked in this cool club with our fake ID's. Unfortunately Reagan was working there that night and all the feelings I tried to block out, came rushing over me all at once."

Karma put her hand on Amy's knee as a sign to encourage her to go on with her story, even though she still didn't know where it was going.

Amy smiled at the gesture and felt a little bit more confident to continue, even though she was now going to tell Karma the hardest part and she still feared that Karma would run.

"Later that night a guy came up to me asking if he could buy me a drink. It was the perfect distraction from Reagan so I went along with it. After a lot of drinks and dancing he asked me if I would go home with him and I still don't know why, but I said yes."

Karma, who had been staring at their intertwined fingers the whole time, now looked up at Amy. The blond girl could see that Karma was putting all the information together and realizing that the boy on the picture was anything but Amy's brother.

"After about a month and a half I started to throw up out of the blue, and that's also when I noticed my period was late. I denied it to myself for another week, until I simply couldn't deny it anymore and I took a test. At first I thought about abortion, or adoption, but I simply couldn't. Well… And seven months later I was a mom."

**Karma POV**

Karma kept staring at Amy. She simply couldn't bring out any words, even though she saw Amy's worried face.

'Who's the father? Are they still a thing? What is the boy's name? Why the fuck does it only happen to me that when I finally fall in love with a girl and she is a freaking mom?!' While her thoughts were everywhere Karma kept looking from the picture to Amy and back.

She pulled up her knees and hugged them, trying to let it all sink in what Amy just had told her. Those last words she said kept repeating in Karma's brain.

'And seven months later I was a mom.' Karma heard them over and over again. That was until she heard Amy say something, but it was so soft that she almost didn't hear it.

"What are you thinking?" Amy had asked her.

Karma couldn't give an answer right away, because she was still too busy trying to figure out what she was thinking. Once she did she looked up at Amy and decided to truthfully speak her mind.

"I am thinking that I am honestly falling for you and that I really like you a lot, but that I simply don't know how to handle the fact that you are a freaking mom." Karma blurred the words out and only after she heard herself she realized she just admitted to Amy that she was falling for her.

She saw that the taller girl was biting her lip and recognized the look of pure anxiety on her face. "I really like you Karma, that's why I decided you needed to know the truth about me. About him."

While Amy said those words she pointed to the picture before looking in the direction of what Karma assumed was his bedroom.

Karma once looked again at the photo of Amy and her son and all she could think about was that she simply wasn't ready for any of this.

She looked down at her hand, who were now laying in her lap, and hated every inch of herself for was she was about to say.

Even though she really liked Amy, she liked the girl even more than she would admit to herself, she really couldn't handle the thought of being with someone who had the responsibility of being a parent.

Karma took a deep breath tried to look up at Amy, who already knew what she was going to say and had little hits of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy… I just… I can't…" That was everything she was able to say.

Karma almost couldn't bear looking at Amy, seeing that her eyes were now filled completely with tears.

She got up, placed a quick kiss on Amy's cheek, and walked out of the apartment into the fresh air where Karma too wasn't able to contain her own emotions anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**** I'm sorry it's been so extremely long... I can explain, but that would take way too long. It's just been a bit of a hectic time. Enjoy anyway! It is more Karma POV, but with a reason. Next chapter will be more about Amy. **

Chapter 7

**Karma POV**

Karma was sitting on her bed and staring at her phone. She had written a text to Amy a couple of days ago, but still wasn't able to hit send.

The girls hadn't spoken to one another in two weeks and Karma was missing the blonds company.

Veronica slowly opened the door and saw Karma, she noticed that the girl's mood still had not changed since that particular night and sat next to her.

"Still didn't talk to her, huh?" Veronica asked the auburn haired girl. Karma looked up to her and smiled a sad smile.

"I don't think I'll ever will again after storming out of that room." She sighted and it honestly felt more like she did not walk out of Amy's room, but out of Amy's life.

Veronica placed a hand on Karma's shoulder and stood up again. "I always call my mom when I need some serious advice." And with that Veronica walked out of the dorm room again.

It still felt weird that Veronica was so nice to Karma lately. Even more so since they had such a rough start.

Karma repeated the words Veronica had just said. 'Calling my mother?' Karma thought to herself. 'Would my mom honestly give some advice a normal person would benefit from?'

At the same time just sitting there and staring at her phone wouldn't help her either.

She decided to take the leap of fate and dialed her mom's number. After about ten seconds she heard her mother's voice on the other side of the line and she instantly felt a little better.

**Amy POV**

Amy was looking around while she should be paying attention to her lecture, but she couldn't spot the shorter girl who she desperately wanted to see.

She couldn't believe that what she feared most had happened and Karma simply walked out of that door.

It took Amy ten minutes to pull herself back together just enough to call her mom and tell everything what had just happened.

Farrah wanted to come over as quickly as possible, but Amy had made sure to her that it wasn't necessary.

She felt a little better after talking to Farrah and decided she would check up on little Jimmy. It had become her therapy. Watching him sleep always calmed her down.

Every time something bad would happen, she just watched Jimmy sleep and the world wouldn't look so bad anymore for just a little while.

Unfortunately, now that she was in the lecture and Jimmy was nowhere to be found the world started to crumble around her again.

These last two weeks Amy had thought about Karma every day, but she couldn't bring herself to actually talk to Karma. She was afraid it would be too soon and she just scared her away even more than she already had.

It would be best to wait for Karma to take the first step, but what if that never came? Amy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the lecture was actually over.

She packed her back and her feet directed her to the one dorm room she had avoided at all costs these weeks.

Maybe it would be best to wait, but she couldn't wait anymore. Amy wanted to know if Karma would ever make the first step or that she just had to forget about her and move on.

**Karma POV**

"Mom I've made the biggest mistake in my life." Karma sighted into her phone, knowing her words were the truth.

"Well honey, what did you do? It can't be that bad, can it?" Karma smiled at her mother's words, always thinking the best about everyone and being positive about every situation.

Karma sighted once again, preparing herself to tell her mother the entire story without breaking down somewhere in the middle.

It took her at least ten minutes only to describe Amy to her mother. How amazing the taller girl is and how well they got to know each other.

She even told her mom that she thought she was developing feelings for Amy. She had never felt such a connection ever before.

Her mother listened to every word her daughter blurred out carefully, not only because she wanted to understand what her gorgeous daughter was feeling, but also because her talkative daughter was rambling in an amazing speed.

Eventually Karma came to the part about Amy having a secret, telling Karma about it and Karma making the mistake she made.

Her mother was quite for a bit and Karma started to wonder if she secretly just had hung up on her or something like that, when she heard her mother thinking out loud, but not loud enough for her to hear it clearly enough.

"What is it you're saying over there mom?" She heard her mother chuckle and Karma got almost a little angry, because she found her situation anything but funny.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just…. Your father and I had a bet when you would finally meet a nice girl and I won." Karma couldn't believe her parents, but it was such a random turn of events that she started to laugh for the first time in days.

"Mom I'm calling to ask you for some advice over here, I'm not interested in knowing you won your bet. Even more so now that you didn't win anymore, I totally screwed up..."

The giggling had stopped on the other end of the phone and Karma heard her mother cough a little. She knows that now her mother was preparing her speech, she always coughs when she's going to give a speech.

"Karma, what you did wasn't the most ideal thing to do, but you mustn't forget that you're young and it is okay that it freaked you at a little. Still, now you have to make an important decision. If you do like this Amy so much as you say, you'll have to listen to her story and accept the fact that she is already a mother."

Karma let her mother's words sink in and was already busy with the decision making process, but who was she kidding? Her decision was already made. She made it that night already, but was too afraid to look it in the eyes already.

Her mother continued. "You also need to make sure you are ready for the decision you are making. It won't be a simple one; either way, just make sure it's the right one."

How was she supposed to know if it was the right one? And just like that she heard her mother say one more thing. "The right decision is the one you've already made sweetheart."

She smiled, her mother knew her too well. "Thank you mom, I don't know what I should do without you."

They chatted a little about school and more 'less emotional' subjects. After an hour Karma put down the phone, she had been missing some lectures and needed to catch up.

Just when she wanted to get her books she heard a knock on the door. It felt like the entire weight of the world hit her when she saw the one person she didn't expect to see.

Amy stood there, her eyes focused on her feet, clearly not knowing what to say. Karma decided that if Amy wasn't going to speak, she would.

"Amy I thought about what happened, I thought about it a lot. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but I bit the bullet and made it anyway."

And with those words Karma knew her decision was final.


End file.
